


his heart is my home, so i wrap it in my arms

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, maybe lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama realizes how small Hinata is, and he wants to protect him</p>
            </blockquote>





	his heart is my home, so i wrap it in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> just something i started writing in the middle of my western literature class ahaha I SHOULD BE PAYING ATTENTION BUT I'M DOING THIS. anyway, have some fluff, and kinda (?) angsty feels(??)

     Kageyama realizes how small Hinata is only when he's quiet.

     When Hinata is loud, everyone sees him. It's hard to miss him. The eyes of his opponents on the other side of the net track him like hungry panthers, but he is a crow flying high above, where they can't reach. He is quicksilver that flows from one end of the court to the other in a second, a blur of speed and energy and so much  _sound_ and " _I'm here!_ " And Kageyama sees him first, before anyone else's eyes can follow, and he responds with that freak toss, his breath leaving his body as it travels into the ball and through his fingers, hurtling into Hinata's palm as he spikes it down. It's only when he hears Hinata's triumphant cry that his breathe returns, and he turns to Hinata, sharing in his excitement, and he is floored by how _big_ Hinata is, how his presence is _everywhere_. When Hinata stands on the court, he is everywhere, an amber light like a storm hanging over the whole gymnasium and blinding everyone. A ray of sun breaking through the clouds, faster than the eye can catch.

     But when the match is over, and they are changing in the locker room, especially after they've lost, Hinata is quiet.

     And he is small.

     When Kageyama looks down at Hinata silently pulling off his uniform, the colors of the crow replaced by his dull school outfit, Kageyama remembers how small Hinata is compared to him. Kageyama is taller than him by so much, larger than him in the shoulders and the arms and the waist. But he knows that he is tiny compared to Hinata when they stand next to each other on the court, and Hinata's light is shining, and _Hinata_ , and  _Hinata is there_ , and they fire off the perfect combo, when they are on the court together,  _together_. So when Hinata goes quiet-in the locker room, in the club gym, racing through the school grounds, outside the hill store, in Kageyama's room when they speak in low voices and wonder what they mean to each other-when Hinata goes quiet, Kageyama wants to wrap himself around the small sun, the moon eclipsing the sunlight, and together they are safe and quiet. Together they are whole, mended, invincible.

     Apart, they are small.

     Together, in their own space and time, in their shared heart, they are enormous.

**Author's Note:**

> i am in my world religions class right now posting this i am a sinner :') my mother would be so proud


End file.
